The Things A Pair of Sweatpants Can Do
by inventingfictions
Summary: When Rachel invites Kurt over to bake a cake for an upcoming surprise party, it's more than just culinary duties she's got on her mind.  Klaine.  Anderberry siblings. AU. Oneshot.


**Just a oneshot I've had in my head for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were many perks to being Blaine's twin. Being blamed for the time all of his hair gel miraculously disappeared wasn't one of them ("It's a Hanukkah miracle!" she'd claimed at the time), but being delivered breakfast in bed after informing him that Kurt preferred his hair au natural definitely was.<p>

Of course, being caught in the middle of a could-be relationship between her brother and best friend wasn't exactly a place where Rachel wanted to be. The constant flirting, the shy smiles, the pining on each end (which she'd been subject to listening to on more than one occasion)... it had to stop. And hell if Rachel Berry was going to wait for that to happen naturally.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Rachel smiled as her best friend let himself into her room. "Blaine let you in?"<p>

"Yeah," Kurt replied, blush lingering on his cheeks from his recent encounter with Rachel's brother. He flopped down next to her on her bed and sighed dramatically.

"Mind telling me why I'm here?"

Rachel laughed. As her best friend, Kurt was a frequent visitor at her house, but this morning she'd texted him saying he had to come over 'immediately' for 'urgent matters'. "We're baking!"

"I'm sorry, we're doing what?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing down quickly at an outfit that he _simply couldn't ruin_ with baking supplies.

"Well, see, I offered to make the cake for Tina's surprise party tomorrow," Rachel said, at least having the good grace to look a bit sheepish.

"But Rachel, you can't bake anything to save your life," Kurt deadpanned, having been the victim of her many attempts at making vegan cupcakes.

"I know, I know," Rachel said quickly, hushing him with a raised hand. "Finn seems to think I'm a horrible domestic, so I thought that since _you_ are a fantastic baker, maybe we could, you know, make one together," she said, looking at him pointedly with a hopeful smile on her face.

"You're lucky I love you, Rachel Berry," Kurt huffed. "But there is no way you're helping. I have a reputation to uphold."

Rachel beamed and clapped her hand excitedly. "Thank you, thank you!" She paused, and then added with a slight smirk, "Oh, and Blaine was hoping to pitch in as well."

"Oh?" Kurt said lightly, trying to appear aloof. "Well, let's hope he's not as much of a disaster as you are."

He was just reaching for the door when Rachel scrambled up from her bed and pushed past him. "Just wait one second!"

"What is it, Rachel?" he asked in a long-suffering tone, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

She appeared less than a minute later, and unceremoniously shoved a bundle of clothes at him. "Well, I know how fond you are of those jeans, so here's something else to wear."

Kurt's appreciative smile faded when he caught sight of the logo down the side of the navy blue sweatpants. _Dalton_. "Rachel, I am not wearing your brother's clothes."

"Well, it's that or my hot pink set," Rachel replied. "Or you get your $300 jeans dirty. Your choice."

Ten minutes later, due to much wheedling and perhaps a little blackmail, Kurt appeared in the Anderberry kitchen wearing a pair of sweatpants that inevitably smelled like Blaine, he noticed appreciatively. Had they been anyone else's $20 cotton blend gym pants, he would have turned them down. But much to his embarrassment, he'd always wanted to know what is was like to wear Blaine's clothes. It went with the age-old cliche of the cheerleader wearing her football playing boyfriend's jersey; it was a way of stating who you were with, and being damn proud of it. He felt like a bit of a fraud, seeing as he hadn't even told Blaine how he felt, and yet he couldn't help himself.

Rachel came skipping down the stairs after him, chattering on about some recipe she'd found that she thought could work - Kurt knew a better one, so that was out of the question - and wondering aloud where on earth her darling brother was. Kurt was startled out of his mental debate with himself on whether or not to use real butter - twice the calories, but double the taste - when Blaine appeared at his shoulder.

"Hey," Blaine smiled softly, eyes appreciatively raking over Kurt in his clothes. "Those suit you."

Kurt jumped and immediately turned bright red. "I really didn't want to.. I mean, I had nothing else.. and Rachel sort of made me, and I'm sorry if I shouldn't have taken them, I wasn't exactly given a choice-"

"Shut up," Blaine said simply, elbowing him out of the way to reach under the counter for a mixing bowl. "It's fine."

Kurt smiled and went to peruse the pantry for their ingredients. "Rachel said you'd be helping."

"Yes, yes I did," Rachel said proudly from her perch on the counter. "But I have ever so much French homework to do, so I must be going!" She caught Kurt's glare on her way out - he knew as well as she did that they'd received no French homework that day - and flounced up the stairs, smiling to herself and making a mental note to text Quinn that she didn't need to make the cake anymore.

Kurt flitted around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients and rattling off instructions to Blaine off the top of his head. He avoided the other boy's eyes at any cost, eyes firmly trained on the bowl in front of him.

"You alright Kurt?" Blaine wondered from across the room, where he was cutting the strawberries Kurt had all but thrown at him. "You seem a bit tense."

"Tense? No!" Kurt replied, waving a hand carelessly. "I'm just focused, that's all."

"You know," Blaine said slowly, approaching him quietly, "I love those pants on you."

Kurt swallowed audibly and tried not to flush. "Why?" he asked, sounding mildly like he was choking.

"I think you know why," Blaine said, voice lower than he'd ever heard it. Moving so fast Kurt almost missed it, he pinched a bit of flour and flicked it at him. "I could never have done that if you'd be wearing your normal clothes! But these are mine, so I really couldn't care less."

Kurt smiled in spite of himself, internally groaning at bit at the thought of what this would do to his hair, but.. oh, fuck it. He followed suit with a bit of cocoa, blowing it straight into Blaine's face and ducking as the other boy came after him with a handful of chocolate chips, pelting them at him mercilessly. Kurt, bent over with laughter, ran behind the counter, trying to use it as a shield. Blaine jumped up, slid across, and continued his assault, cackling maniacally as he did. Kurt grabbed a spoonful of icing and smeared it across Blaine's face, laughing even harder as it made a comical mustache. Blaine had just reached for an egg when Kurt ducked out of his way, raising his hands in surrender.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he cried, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. He was all for having fun, but there was no way in hell that egg was going anywhere near his hair. Blaine smirked but laid the egg down beside him, slumping against the counter next to Kurt, both of them still giggling like mad.

Kurt caught his breath and his laughter died down when he glanced over at Blaine and saw the way the other boy was looking at him. Blaine was silent, his face serene, and was gazing at Kurt with unmasked emotion that his breath caught in his throat. Blaine turned to face him slowly, purposefully, and let his hand reach other to brush a dusting of flour from Kurt's face. Kurt, unable to help himself, turned his face into Blaine's palm, his heart rate picking up considerably at the contact.

Blaine moved closer, and it was all Kurt could do to keep breathing normally. His gaze focused on Blaine's lips, and Blaine's free arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer still. They were unbearably close when Blaine stopped, his eyes searching Kurt's, giving him plenty of time to pull away. Kurt dipped his head and finally, _finally_, caught Blaine's lips with his. Blaine let out a slight moan and moved his lips against Kurt's, who wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed their bodies flush together.

Blaine pulled back infinitesimally and whispered against Kurt's lips, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Oh, I think I do," Kurt smiled against his lips and pulled him in again, not ready to let this beautiful boy go anytime go.

Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, who answered with a slight gasp. Blaine deepened the kiss, his tongue massaging Kurt's, whose response was to tangle his hand into Blaine's curls, something he'd been wanting to do for years.

Rachel stampeded down the stairs, prepared to loudly ask how it was going and perhaps stuff the two into a nearby closet if need be, but caught side of the two wrapped around each before she reached the first floor. Smiling a little, she turned tailed and skipped back to her room, humming to herself happily. She'd graciously accept thanks at their wedding.


End file.
